dderafandomcom-20200213-history
Rhogar's Journal
18th Caminra, 750 LCY Oh how I miss the Den. It has been many cycles since the few of us have been to our Den of Creation. Driven forth by evil beasts and their masters, we the Rougarou, long to return to our home in the south and reclaim it. However, the words of my father leave me terrified to go without first training myself and finding true comrades to journey with me. In the meantime I am meant to train and explore this world until the call takes me home. Word from a little town of Mistwood calls for adventure and so here I am, I have travelled to Greyhooks Tomb, and to the Circle of Cahervaniel in search of treasure and foes. Greyhooks tomb has been partially successful, we located Greyhooks corpse and another lead to his cache of treasure, but it is farther away than we can accomplish now, hopefully no one has absconded with it yet. The Circle of Cahervaniel is interesting to me. We hear of a Black Unicorn and missing people and livestock. We believe the livestock problem has been solved (I think I found a fort in the mountains, beware of Hippogryphs and Gargoyles) but there is more to delve into to make the surrounding area safe. Unicorns be damned. But first, we travel to a tower. Our friend Melvyn and our new traveller Corian believe there may be something there. If only we had Corians amulet to find out what it is. Mayhaps something to do with these curious waystones. Until next time. I will continue to search and when the Den is liberated, the Rougarou will know so much more about the world. 19th Caminra, 750 LCY The tower inset into the mountains near the south side of Lake Lear is dangerous, but there is so much treasure at the bottom I think it is stupid to just leave there for someone else to take. Who knows what could be done with that, invest into travelling after the treasure of Greyhook that is south of Iescalon? Setting up a real adventuring headquarters so we won't have to stay at the inn? Maybe I can convince them to help the Rougarou retake the Den of Creation? (I'm sure the master would be proud) Either way, I do not recommend trying to head down directly from the cube entrance. It is too heavily safeguarded, the east passage heading underground may be our best choice to travel to the depths. Mental note: Try and get the dagger away from Shirk and into safekeeping until our return to SmigglySmok. He has slaughtered one innocent already and I do not belive that he is normally so bloodthirsty, as well as that mysterious voice does not sound like it could be anything good. We head northward around the lake back towards Mystwood keeping an eye out for a tower that Corian and Melvyn believe their master was searching for. Maybe these two fortresses are related? Who knows? I know I don't. I think I may want to pick up a shield if there are going to be troubles when we try and camp because armor is so uncomfortable to sleep in and we must be ready to defend at all times. We forge forward into the unknown, I wonder if Lorrimor is interested in mapping out stone locations. I'll ask when we return